Echo
by Breathe Forever
Summary: What happens after the 88th Night? My prediction on how VK will end.
1. 89th Night

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! That goes to Hiro^^**

_A peek into Gabby's life:_

**_Music: 2pac - That's Just The Way It Is_**

**_Drawings: Cover = COMPLETED. Starting to draw realistically, too. I'n signing up for an Art Highschool like my Mom. She got a degree in Art before she even got to College._**

_I've been really side tracked with my overlapping obsessions._

_4 obsessions._

_At once._

_Clannad : Officially the most tragic anime out there. T^T. I'm re-watching it._

_InuYasha: Obsession almost dead, sadly. Gotta work on retaining._

_Shugo Chara: Amuto. All over the place. DAMN._

_Vampire Knight: Struggling to write this before January's issue, while writing my, like, 15k+ Christmas One-Shot for Shugo Chara and releasing it ON the 25th, writing a Can You Keep a Secret? chapter, writing a Remember My Lullaby chapter, writing a Shadow in the Night chapter, writing my kitteh's bday one-shot that's gonna be looong, drawing the covers for each of these stories AND fitting in school and school work from 6 a.m. to 6 p.m._

_Cuz, you know, I'm NOT totally busy -_-_

_Me and my stupid spur of the moments..._

_Anyway, ENJOY!_

_It was inspired by Echo by Jason Walker. It describes Zero's feelings to a T._

_And this is my prediction on what's gonna happen in the span of the final arc's last 3 chapters._

_So only 3 chapters of this story._

* * *

**Echo**

By: Breathe Forever

_89th Night_

* * *

My teeth dug into his flesh, sucking out blood, pain and... all his memories. The flashes of yesterday and all the beautiful times we shared, both the sweet and the bitter flew at full force, as if trying to relive the moments while they still lasted.

While he still remembered.

"Yuuki! I won't forgive you...Stop it!" He protested over and over, cries all but falling on deaf ears.

I don't want you to forget me, Zero... Tears stung my eyes as the reminiscence of our past lives grew more faded, the teen still trying to fight the subduing spell that remained strong. But if it's the only way to save you from your personal Hell... to prevent you from sinking further... I have to, for your sake.

Scarlet flowed down his neck, trailing over the Hunter's Tattoo that was permanently etched on the pale skin under his chin.

That's right... even if he did forget me, he will still die on the path to insanity.

All that did was make my goal stronger. Zero should live his dying moments free of all hate...

"Yuuki! Stop this... please..." He sounded desperate, as if he was begging God to let him stay on Earth a little longer.

Memory by memory, along with the intense feeling of love, I realized exactly how much he loves me. It had no amount. I tried to pry for the hate I was hoping to see in his heart, but it was completely overridden by his pain in seeing me suffer and even right now, he was hurt by the face of truth, the choice I had chosen.

_You make life worth living..._

Then it stopped.

All the memories... all the laughing moments... all the love.

Gone. Never to return. Never to be remembered.

He had stilled from the amount of blood I had to take in order to rid him of burden. Gently, I cupped his skull in my small hands. A hand slipped down to support his back as I lifted him up and set him against the wall, his face settling at a forlorn expression.

I fixed up his clothes, as they seemed to be unkept.

A tear dribbled down my cheek.

This was... this was it. This is where it all ends.

Moonlight strands of silken hair hung messily in his handsome face. I reached out to brush the threads away from his closed eyelids and as I did I felt something damp.

He was... crying?

I shook my head. That was unlikely.

Yet, here it was: proof. His white eyelashes resting on his porcelain cheeks and a glitter of something hidden.

I leaned forward to brush away the stains they made on his contours. It was such a saddening sight...

Kissing away the last evidence of the love he had for me, I wondered... Where will all this madness end?

The sooner Kaname is human, the better. I could never destroy Kaname; I love him too much.

I straightened my back and got on my feet.

"Goodbye, Zero. I'll miss you."

My eyes still watery from the tears I had barely held in, I gave him one last smile. A smile so horribly bittersweet, it made even me tear up again.

And so, I turned away. From all I had ever known for those 10 years that I had spent in the shadows...

"I love you..."

* * *

Walking down the corridor, I searched each alabaster door for the one that would solve everything...

"Isaya-san's study..." I murmured. There it was... right in front of me. Golden handle large and inviting, I stretched out a pale hand to turn it.

I took a deep breath.

Slowly opening the door, a man sitting at a desk surrounded by piles of vibrantly colored books was shown; His face determined as he examined a spellbook.

"Um... Isaya-san?" I called.

The formally dressed man looked up, his golden hair covering some of his eyes, yet nothing could hide the cerulean sea of kindness they hold.

He seemed surprised. "Ah... Lady Yuuki. I was just finishing up some research." The Pureblood glanced at the empty space behind me. "Where's your friend?"

A wave of sadness hit me. He won't remember us being friends, let alone something more.

My crimson hues darkened. "He's sleeping. To prepare for the journey."

Isaya blinked, but brushed it off. "Now, Milady... Why are you here at such an hour?"

"I wanted to know how to turn a Vampire, Human..." I answered.

"And why is that?"

"So I can stop Kaname from destroying more innocent Purebloods. It's the only way."

He displayed a look of deep thought. "As a matter of fact, it's right here..." He tapped a long finger on the thick paper of the book he was reading. "I was thinking along the same lines as you, Milady."

I closed the white oak door behind me. The click of metal reverberated through the room.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Lady Juri was experienced in this type of spell work. She seems to have died giving her life for you to become human. Quite frankly, I'm surprised; How did you undo it?"

I shook my head. "Kaname awakened my Vampire self when transferring some of his blood to me."

He smiled wisely. "Ah, I see... that makes sense."

Isaya-san scratched at the paper with his pencil, neat japanese kana gracefully being printed. "The giving of a Pureblood's blood awakens a slumbering Vampire."

He stopped writing. "If Kaname was to turn Human, he would never turn back. I for one wouldn't give such a murderous person my blood."

I tilted my head inquisitively. "Wow, Isaya-san. You should become a researcher."

His smile was ghostly. "Perhaps."

The corners of my lips tilted upwards.

A silence ensued.

"Lady Yuuki..." Isaya-san started. "Are you aware that a Pureblood's blood must also be spilled to create the spell?"

A flash back of Mother's ruby life being spewed out and all over me in a circular crown came to mind. "I'm aware. Does the spilled blood create a circle?"

"Yes, how do you know Milady?"

"My Mother..." I trailed.

The golden-haired Vampire gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Lady Yuuki... You won't suffer it."

My head snapped up, auburn hair flying. "What do you mean?"

He reached out a hand to touch my black-clad shoulder.

"I'd gladly sacrifice my life for a friend..."

* * *

Kaito and Toga collected in Kaien's office, Toga relaxed in a chair, Kaien assuming serious mode.

Kaito leaned on a wall, face grim. "Any clues?"

Kaien raised his eyes from the desk his elbows where leaning on, to Kaito. "Kaname didn't yet kill Isaya-san from what I heard."

Toga nodded his head, and spoke, voice rough,"You suspect him to still be after Pureblood Isaya."

Kaien nodded, closing his eyes.

"You know," Kaito started. "The Vampires are all still at that Pureblood's joint. Even after the recent "ballroom" stunt they pulled off, they decided to stay."

"They want to help." Kaien commented.

Toga grimaced. "Even if they want to help, the question is will they? They used to be close to Kuran and probably still are."

Kaito sighed. "You have a point Yagari-sensei."

"Damn right I do."

Kaien suddenly stood up from his velvet seat. "In that case, let's go see to it ourselves."

* * *

_It's short, I know, but all VK chapters are soooo short._

_So I did short chapters in mine, too._

_And the characters might seem OOC. I kinda... skipped to get to the Zeki scenes. Heehee._

_FML._

_I'm officially dying after reading 88th Night._

_GOODBYE WORLD! YOU HAVE BEEN SO CRUEL TO ME!_

_I'm not kidding, either._

_T~T_

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	2. 90th Night

**Disclaimer: Nope. VK is all Hiro.**

_A peek into Gabby's life:_

**_Music: 2pac - I Get Around_**

**_Drawings: Making new art style. I REAALLY want to have a mix between clean and detailed if you know what I mean._**

_I forgot to mention the Halloween party I went to._

_So, I went with HayLee to this Halloween party (duh) and I was starting to act like my Mom._

_Meaning, I took mad food, sat like a boy and drank soda like it was beer._

_Damn. My life is screwed._

_So HayLee was trying to get me to stop being a lazy ass, but she wasn't very convincing with those nekomimi ears._

_They twitch randomly._

_So, I went to a fortune teller during the party because I was sugar high like that, and I found out I'm in a love square._

_Or in a love triangle with an awkward dot in the middle. That dot would be me._

_That's fan-fucking-tastic._

_Anyway, HayLee's went by great, her psychic somehow knew she went horseback riding on Wednesdays._

_She also said HayLee was an animal lover._

_*Insert her twitching nekomimi ears*_

_Yep, she wore them for her Halloween costume along with a purple wig._

_Exactly WHO was she trying to cosplay?_

_The world may never know._

* * *

**Echo**

By: Breathe Forever

_90th Night_

* * *

_I'd gladly sacrifice my life for a friend..._

I relaxed a palm on the cool glass. The window reflected my pale and troubled complexion.

"Isaya-san..." I whispered.

_Ka-Chick._

Something hard touched the back of my skull.

"Pureblood." A familiar voice spat with such utter hate.

I slightly turned towards where the source was, my fringed bangs shadowing my eyes from view.

I could already picture his fierce amethyst orbs blazing with an icy fire...

Will he kill me now?

I bit my bottom lip. Of course he wouldn't we're best...

My face suddenly sunk down to Hell. Of course he would. He is a Vampire Hunter, and I a Vampire with no ties to his heart, the very same race that murdered his family.

His precious family.

I felt Bloody Rose prick my face with bloodthirsty thorns. The air got heavier as his finger pulled the trigger-

_BOOM!_

"Zero." Another dear voice scolded.

Lifting my head, I realized Chairman was holding a rifle.

He had shot Bloody Rose right out of Zero's grasp.

"Chairman," the silver-haired teen hissed sternly. "You yourself are a Vampire Hunter, are you not? And this girl is a Pureblood, and resembles Kuran a bit too much, don't 'cha think?"

I flinched inwardly. He really didn't remember me, did he? But... It was for the better...

Chairman gave a perplexed look at the prefect. "This girl? Don't you mean Yuuki?"

My heart stopped from the intense tear that suddenly tore at my chest.

"You grew up with her, don't you remember? She took care of you for 10 years..."

Not a single flash of recognition passed in his lavender hues.

"Don't know," He replied, grim. "Don't care. All that matters is that the Pureblood's soon gonna kick the bucket."

The forty-year-old Vampire Hunter snatched Zero's arm, stopping him from reaching to get Bloody Rose.

"If you want to kill," he said gravely. "Kill Kuran. His sister is innocent."

Zero froze for a second and eyed the older man.

He exhaled loud enough for me to hear, shoving lithe hands into his trench coat pockets. "I'll believe you for now, Chairman."

He bent down, picking up his Anti-Vampire gun and glared lilac chips of ice at my very existence.

It made me shiver; The clear disdain shown in the eyes that used to be so gentle.

"Stay outta my way, Kuran." He growled.

And with that, walked away.

I reverted back to Chairman. His eyes shown with sadness.

"You...," he started. I knew what he was asking. The question is: Can I tell him my true intentions?

"You erased his memories? Of you?" Unexpectedly, his face was clear. He was pitying me.

"Sadly," I sighed. "I didn't want to make him suffer any longer."

My tone was wistful. I breathed out the words as if I whispered them.

"You may have..."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Made things worse..."

* * *

"Goddammit, Zero! What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting more hostile than ever towards the Vampires." Kaien had to resist from trying to give the teen a Wake-Up-Slap.

He wouldn't wake up anyway.

Zero remained quiet, yet the stiffness in his shoulders showed how tense he was.

He was on high-alert.

Kaien huffed. "Just don't pick a fight. We don't need enemies. We need allies."

Zero halted. "Chairman...?" he asked, unsure. It was unlike the moonlit-haired boy to speak so vulnerably.

Kaien's eyebrows knitted together.

"Did anything happen recently...?"

To say that the legendary Vampire Hunter was shocked was an understatement.

How could he possibly be aware...?

"... Forget it. I didn't say anything." He added briskly before padding away.

Once out of sight, he brought his hand to his face.

_I feel... like the whole world is on my shoulders._..

A burn was felt inside his lean chest.

_Or more like... my heart..._

All of a sudden, his senses peaked. He could smell Pureblood.

"Kuran."

Zero rushed back to the place Kaien was still standing; the outskirts of the gothic-like building; Isaya's home.

The aged man seemed surprised. "Zero? You're back al-"

"Kuran's here."

* * *

I sniffed the air. The scent of Pureblood was thick, specifically Kaname's.

Twisting around to get off the roof and onto my feet, I realized that Isaya-san had exited his study and was now out in the open, Rima and Shiki acting as bodyguards with Ruka and Kain bringing up the back.

The Nobles sensed another presence and looked up to see.

I stood proud and tall as I extended my wings and flew down, watching as darkness collected in front of our very eyes.

Blood splattered the ground like thick paint, my winds receding.

The smoke manifested itself in the form of a man with blood-red eyes so similar to my very own...

"KANAME!" I shouted, my cut auburn hair swaying in the cool breeze.

The Kuran King acknowledged my presence with a swift glance from the corner of his eye.

"Yuuki..." He said, voice low and smooth. "You cut your hair..."

He reached out a hand to touch the silken hair that now stopped above my shoulders.

I let him. This is Kaname, after all... the boy who saved me from that vicious Vampire all those years ago.

A disappointed look flashed across his pale, handsome face. "I expected you to keep your hair long... It's what makes you beautiful."

The words sent a jolt of pain through my heart. Did that mean I wasn't beautiful to him now?

I quickly snatched the Artemis Scythe under my skirt, watching as it stretched metal to form a wing of a bat.

Faster than lightning, I had it at his neck, yet he was still too fast for me.

His hand sparked with the warding powers of Artemis.

Silence overcame all life as he started to chuckle.

Darkly.

* * *

_Ahh, so short. Anyway, There's only one more chapter left of my prediction..._

_But I will add an epilogue if I get a request._

_The epilogue will obviously not be part of the real prediction or actual story._

_It's what happens AFTER everything ends._

_And sometimes, that's what matters the most._

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


	3. Final Night

_**Disclaimer: NOPE.**_

_A peek into Gabby's life:_

_**Music: She - Tokyo Nights**_

_**Drawings: Cover for friend's story.**_

_Busy, busy, busy._

_I didn't get Vice President position._

_Believe it or not, I'm totally fine with it. I'm just disappointed, y'know?_

_I'm 50% relieved I didn't get voted and 50% disappointed my message didn't get through._

_Here's my speech:_

_I'm sure most of you know me by now, but for the one's who don't:_

_Hi._

_I'm Gabrielle Casino. I moved to Keansburg at the end of 4th grade, from Highlands._

_Everyone who does know me, even a little, knows that I love to draw._

_I'm quiet and shy, and have extreme stage fright._

_In fact, it's taking a lot of confidence to be here right now. I'm sure none of you expected me to run for a Class Officer position, but I want make a difference._

_I'm a procrastinator and probably the laziest person you will ever meet._

_Just a few weeks ago, I realized that my impact on my peers was very small, and possibly even negative._

_I didn't want such an impression and decided: It's time to change._

_Time to stop beating around the bush and avoiding the spotlight. I want to stand up, I want to make a change._

_It's cliche, I know, but no matter how overused those six words are, they will never get old._

_Hopefully, you will choose me as Vice President, but if you don't I want you to know that it's okay. I just want you to know i want to be that special impact on your lives, so that you'll remember our times together in 8th grade as one of the best._

_Maybe after seeing me, of all people, up here, you can start something new and beneficial._

_Help an animal shelter, or donate as much food as you can spare to the less fortunate._

_I tried this, after all, and it's nice to know that I tried even though the odds were against me. _

_It's great to know I made a stand._

_And Quoted by Kelly Clarkson: Taking a chance is the first step to making a change._

_Being a candidate for Vice President is not the only reason I'm up here._

_I was hoping to make an example._

_So that all the underdogs and insignificant people will try and be something more than just, " that girl in the baggy sweatshirt? Oh, don't worry about her, she's dosen't matter or that forgotten boy in the corner of the classroom."_

_Look at me, I'm small, I'm unimportant. People have come up to me and asked," Are you the girl that draws a lot?"_

_You can probably guess what happens next and hey, they don't even know my name._

_I guess I'm just wishing that everyone here will be remembered even after 10 - 20 years, all the way down to our names. _

_Maybe I won't be, but I can try for all of you._

_Yep. That was that. Maybe I was too negative?_

* * *

**Echo**

By: Breathe Forever

_Final Night_

* * *

Zero and Kaien rushed into the picture, Zero's eyes narrowed in hostility, Kaien's widened.

"What the hell is that girl doing?" The younger of the two shouted.

My breath came a little faster, anticipation making my veins stream with raw energy.

"It's time to die, Kaname!" I swung Artemis back and slashed, the tip of the scythe cracking into slate.

Kaname had dissipated into a murky mist.

"My dear, dear Yuuki..." he trailed. A pair of crimson eyes appeared, steely. "Don't underestimate what I can do."

I clenched my teeth.

"KANAME!" I growled, swinging my Anti-Vampire weapon only to miss by just a few centimeters.

Suddenly, a push forced me in the opposite direction of my target. Artemis flew across the flat stone of the paved entrance to Isaya-san's home, and stopped once hitting a wall.

I whirled my head around only to see that Zero had done it, his gun now pointed directly at my adopted brother's heart.

"Get out of here, Pureblood. If you can't handle it, I will." He hissed, fangs showing clearly.

I squeezed my eyebrows together. Quickly nodding, I scampered to where my weapon landed, gathering it up.

"Kuran, you've got guts for disturbing the careful balance between Vampires and Humans. Killing off my family..." Zero stated.

Kaname didn't move an inch.

"I can't say we don't have the same desire, but I must retain peace above my own wishes."

BANG!

A hand grasped Zero's pale throat, slamming him down into the ground.

He was pinned.

"Well then, looks like your lights are going out real soon." Kaname's hand was circling a sword: his Anti-Vampire weapon.

He lifted the crafted metal slowly, getting ready to swing down-

CLANG!

The sword flung and landed blade-down into the small patch of lush grass.

Kaname immediately misted away.

"Zero!" I called as I tried to help him get up. My hand was grasping the streaked handle of my scythe.

"I don't need your help, Pureblood." he spat.

I flinched.

"Watch out, Isaya-san!" I heard Rima shout.

My petrified hues darted to Kaname now charging for the blonde Pureblood.

All the Nobles tried to block him, but all failed. Rima laid motionless after being thrown by Kaname, Shiki in the same position, their heads resting on one another.

Kain tried to protect Ruka, only to end up being crushed by the brute strength Kaname held in his blow.

I faintly heard the sound of a safety catch being disarmed; I was too panicked to realize Zero was about to shoot.

I sprouted my butterfly wings and flew.

"Isaya-san!"

Everything happened at once.

I jumped to the blonde's side, pushing Isaya-san away from the danger.

But I was too slow.

Feeling... every little lesion inflicted on my body. The feeling of a hole in my bleeding heart, the slabs of skin hanging off my neck.

A moment of perished silence passed as Zero eyed me with disgust, sickened that a dirty creature got in the way of killing a dirter creature.

I had blocked the bullet for the Kuran King. I had protected Isaya-san from being decapitated.

Kaname stood blankly, betraying no emotion as his eyes showed only anger.

Disgust and anger. All that's left of the love I used to cherish.

All that's left...

A tear slid down my cheek.

I felt my life, my blood leaving my body, collecting in a rivulet that lead a crimson path over Kaname.

Zero... will find someone else to love, right? Someone else to hug and kiss...

All the Vampires, Nobles and remaining Pureblood alike froze in shell-shocked horror at the heart-wrenching scene. The scene I was centered around...

Kaname will find a different girl, too. He'll have the happily ever after he waited so long to have... just not in the way he expected.

The blood continued to pool around my feet and lead up to The Kuran King. The Vampire who will become Human.

The one who had stolen a piece of my heart. Who still kept a fragment, but one so incredibly insignificant compared to the other.

The one who made me realize just how much I love Zero...

"Goodbye...everyone..." was the last words I whispered before I left Earth for good.

All I heard in reply was the soft sound of a body hitting dead leaves.

* * *

_Should I do an epilogue to make it seem less tragic?_

_Oh and here's also what I think:_

_Zero will die shortly after Yuuki._

_The Ancestress' soul will never go to rest, and Kaname will remain a Human, training to become a Vampire Hunter._

_Super short sorry!_

_Please R&R_

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


End file.
